Ursula (Dinosaur King)
Ursula (also known as Usarapa) is a member of the A-Team and the Alpha Gang. In the anime, she is more of a comic relief character, while the arcade game and DS game make her more serious. She was voiced by Rachael Lillis. Like Zoe Drake, Ursula's outfit differs between the anime and the DS Game/arcade. In the anime, Ursula wears a maroon jumpsuit-like outfit, where it connects to her Alpha Gang choker. A diamond-shaped cut out in her jumpsuit reveals her navel. She wears a burgundy cloak with pointed edges. On her arms, she has a light pink glove that reveals her fingers and runs up to the upper arm. She wears red high heels. Personality .]]She often thinks herself as the leader of the A-Team. She is very snobbish, conceited, manipulative, deceitful, and arrogant, so she mostly cares about herself. She, along with Dr. Z, Zander, and Ed (except Rod, Laura, and Helga) take a huge dislike of Max, Rex, and Zoe. She, Zander, and Ed would frequently bully the D-Team, but they always win, and the kids would help solve their problems sometimes. Her primary weakness is the fact that she reveals her location whenever someone calls her an old lady (even when someone calls another person an old lady). Anime History Like Zander and Ed, Ursula was put in a orphanage. While she stayed there she caused a lot of trouble, so Dr. Z adopted her, alongside Zander, Ed, and Rod and Laura's dad. He treated them with love and care as a father. She first appears on Zeta Point's beach, watching as Terry chases Dr. Z about. After Chomp and Terry's battle, she appears and takes Terry's card. Once they make their first exit, she returns as Zoe calls her an "old lady", sparking a running gag throughout the series. Manga In the manga, Ursula is part of the Alpha Gang, and she appears to look more like she's 16, looking prettier and casual. She has shown to be a bit nicer than from the anime, and she smiles a lot and often shouts her commands and threats smiling, or with a look of disapproval. Ursula took control of the leader of the Pterosaurs, and she put a bone mask on his face to cover the micro chip she was using to control him. Ursula then used him to fight Max, where Max was saved by Junior, the leader of the Pterosaurs' son. He asked him if he could help him defeat his father and remove the chip controlling him, which Max agrees to. With Junior's Metal Wing, they manage to break the mask, and Max falls on the Pterosaur's face from Junior's exhaustion, and he quickly removes the micro chip. Max then kicks Ursula so hard she flies into the sky. The Pterosaur becomes normal again and the whole herd of Pterosaurs rejoice, including Junior. DS Game She is one of the bosses in the DS Game, primarily using Grass dinosaurs like Lambeosaurus, Iguanodon, and Alpha Iguanodon. Appearances in Other Media In the 4komas, Ursula is occasionally seen ordering Alpha Droids carrying food around, just to have the food disappear, either because it was eaten by Zander and Ed or because Rod and Laura can't cook fast enough. Quotes *''"What did you call me?! I am NOT old!!"'' *''"Good thing this was a rental!"'' *"You make it very hard for me to be nice!!" *''"I'm 16, and I have been for years!"'' Trivia *She can hear people say the phrase "old lady", directed at her or not, from any part of the world, even from Japan to France. *In episode 28 of the second season, she is seen holding a paper fan. She uses another one in the 4komas. *In the game, Ursula is a physicist, with an IQ of 300. She is noted to be at the top of the physicist world. She is just about the opposite in the anime. *She usually uses Terry or Spiny. *Ursula's Zodiac sign is Aries, and both have connections to fire. She is also known to be quite bossy, a supposed trait of people with the Aries sign. *In both anime Series (respectfully) Ursula and Sheer are the most common characters to give the nicknames to most of the dinosaurs. Examples are Tank (Saichania), Utah (Utahraptor), Pawpaw (Pawpawsaurus), and Iguano (Iguanodon) for Ursula, and Yang (Yangchuanosaurus), Meg (Megaraptor), and Nightmare (Gojirasaurus; Japanese only) for Sheer. *Ursula grew up in an orphanage with Zander and Ed. They eventually got adopted by Dr. Z. *She shares some similarites with the female Team Rocket member Jessie from the Pokemon series. **Both hate being called old. **Both have a sense for fashion. **Both are part of an organization that opposes the protagonists of the show. **Both have significant curly hair styles, Ursula with her respective curls from the ends of her hair, and Jessie with her singluar end curl. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Incompetent